danganronpafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aoi Asahina
Aoi "Hina" Asahina (朝日奈 葵 Asahina Aoi) ist ein Charakter des Spiels Danganronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. Sie hat den Titel Ultimative Schwimmerin (超高校級の「スイマー」''chō kōkō kyū no “suimā”''). Sie ist eine junge Sportlerin, die in fünf verschiedenen Sportarten aktiv war. Wegen ihres Talents wurde Hina als Vertreterin für die Olympischen Spiele ausgewählt. Als Sakura im Kapitel 4 Selbstmord beging, versuchte sie alle dazu zu bringen, sie als Täter auszuwählen, nachdem sie damit ausgetrickst wurde, dass Sakura sich aufgrund der Verzweiflung umgebracht hatte. Asahina überlebte die letzte Konferenz und flüchtete am Ende des Spiels mit den anderen Überlebenden. Inhaltsverzeichnis • Appearance • Personality • History • Prior to the Tragedy • High School Life of Mutual Killing • Maizono's Death, First False Allegations and the First Class Trial Execution • The Deep Embarassing Secret and the Second Trial • Meeting Alter Ego and the Third Trial • Sakura Ogami's Role as a Mole and Her Noble Sacrifice • Mukuro's Death Retrial and Tensed Rivalry with Real Junko Enoshima • Execution • Relationships • Sakura Oogami • Free Time • Presents • Choices • Quotes • Machine Talk Battle/Bullet Talk Battle Statements • Trivia Appearance Hina hat gebräunte Haut und braunes Haar, welches in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden ist. Im Spiel trägt sie Sporthosen und eine rote Trainingsjacke über einem weißen Top. Auf dem Bild dieser Seite trägt sie einen blauen Badeanzug mit einem weißen Logo mit einigen japanischen Charakteren darauf, die ihren letzten Namen buchstabieren, und er hat einen weißen Streifen auf der rechten Seite ihrer Brust. Hina hat auch eher einen kurvigen Körper, welcher oft das Motiv für Toukos/Genociders Schikane ist. Personality Auch wenn Hina immer energiegeladen und freundlich ist, ist sie auch ein wenig hohl. Sie hat Schwierigkeiten damit, sich Namen zu merken. Hina ist ziemlich emotional, weil sie einer der wenigen Schüler ist, die den Tod ihrer Freunde sehr ernst nimmt. Das geht soweit, dass sie bei Hifumis Tod im Kapitel 3 weint. Ihre "Free Time Sequence" verrät, dass sie unsicher ist, aufgrund ihrer sportlichen Talente nicht feminin genug zu sein. Sie hat auch eine Schwäche für Donuts und ist ein Fan von Jason Statham. History Prior to the Tragedy Irgendwann in ihrem Leben wurde Hina in die Hope's Peak Academy eingeschrieben und in den 78. Klassenraum gesteckt. Vor der Tragödie, die von der Ultimativen Verzweiflung verursacht wurde, hatte sie ein normales Leben geführt. Danach beschließt der Direktor, Jin Kirigiri, dass Hina und ihre Klassenkameraden in dem Schulgebäude leben, bis die Aufregung eingestellt würde. Jedoch wussten sie nicht, dass zwei Mitglieder der Ultimativen Verzweiflung, Junko und Mukuro, schon unter ihnen waren. Indem sie die gelernte Technik von Yasuke Matsuda angewandt hatte, löschte Junko Hinas Erinnerungen und die ihrer Klassenkameraden an deren Zeit in der Hope's Peak Academy. High School Life of Mutual Killing Als sie sich wieder am Schuleingang vereinten, erkannte keiner die anderen, und sie stellten sich erneut vor. Aber Hina passte sich schnell für die anderen an und begann sich mit Sakura anzufreunden. Maizono's Death, First False Allegations and the First Class Trial Execution Nachdem Hina die DVD gesehen hatte, die Monokuma ihr und den anderen Schülern gegeben hatte, bekam sie Angst und fragte Sakura, ob sie die Nacht in ihrem Zimmer schlafen kann. Im ersten Klassengericht waren Hina und Sakura die Hauptzeugen, als das Opfer des Mordfalls die Küche betrat, während beide in der Cafeteria waren. Sie halfen Makoto dabei, herauszufinden, dass Sayaka diejenige war, die das Messer aus der Küche genommen hat. The Deep Embarassing Secret and the Second Trial Nachdem Monokuma den dritten Stock freigegeben hatte, war sie überglücklich, als sie herausfand, dass es einen Pool in der Academy gibt. Aber niemand wollte sie dahin begleiten. Meeting Alter Ego and the Third Trial In der Nacht nach dem zweiten Klassengericht ging Hina aus ihrem Zimmer, um nach Donuts in der Cafeteria zu suchen. Jedoch hörte sie komische Geräusche, die aus der Umkleidekabine kamen. Als sie sich einem Schließfach in der Kabine näherte, sah sie etwas, das genauso aussah wie der kürzlich verstorbene Chihiro. Sie fing an zu schreien und rannte zurück in ihr Zimmer. Am nächsten Morgen war sie bei der üblichen Sitzung abwesend. Sie sagte, dass sie sich nicht gut fühlte. Als sie in die Cafeteria ging, um Donuts zu essen, kamen die anderen gerade von ihren Ermittlungen zurück. Besorgt fragten sie sie, warum sie bei der Sitzung nicht da war. Zu ihrer Verwunderung erzählte Hina ihnen, dass sie Chihiros Geist in den Umkleidekabinen gesehen hatte. Als sie dahingingen, um Hinas Behauptung zu bestätigen, fanden sie heraus, dass der Geist, den Hina gesehen hatte, Alter Ego war, eine künstliche Intelligenz, die von Chihiro gemacht wurde. Nachdem sie sich eine Weile umgesehen hatten, fanden Hina und die anderen Takas und Hifumis Leichen im Kunstraum. Aufgelöst von den unvermittelten Todesfällen ihrer zwei Freunde legte Hina Hifumis Kopf auf ihren Schoß und weinte um ihn. Zu ihrer Überraschung erlangte Hifumi sein Bewusstsein wieder, um den letzten Namen des Mörders (Yasuhiro) zu nennen. Jedoch erlag er seinen schweren Verletzungen. Sakura Ogami's Role as a Mole and Her Noble Sacrifice Nach dem dritten Klassengericht verriet Monokuma, dass Sakura der Spion in ihrer Gruppe ist. Nach den plötzlichen Wendungen der Ereignisse stellte sich Hina sofort auf Sakuras Seite, um sie vor Byakuyas, Toukos und Yasuhiros Anschuldigungen zu schützen. Dadurch wurde aber nur die Kluft zwischen ihnen gespalten. Nach und nach wurde Hina immer emotionaler und stritt sich sogar mit Byakuya und Touko. When Sakura found out about this, she decided to make a plan to meet up with Byakuya, Toko, and Hiro in the game room to clear things up. Hina was against the plan, but Sakura insisted on it. Sakura also sent a letter to Hina, which contained the message that she would commit suicide in order to cease the dispute between the students. Monokuma swapped the letter with a fake one, which Hina would find and read later. Finding herself worried about Sakura's well-being, Hina immediately went to the game room, only to find that Sakura was badly wounded on her head due to Hiro's and Toko's assault. Even though she was not in a condition to speak, Sakura shrugged off Hina's worry and requested Hina to get the protein from the laboratory to treat her wound. Unknown to Hina, Sakura was planning to commit suicide that time. Upon looking at the trace of spilled poison on the laboratory floor, she finally realized what Sakura was attempting to do and immediately returned to the game room to check up on Sakura's condition. However, the door could not be opened because a chair prevented the door handle from moving. From the outside, Hina could see Sakura sitting on the chair, lifeless. After Kyoko and Makoto confirmed Sakura's death, Hina was at loss. On the inside, she blamed the others, since the letter had said that they were the ones who drove Sakura to suicide. Due to that, Hina immediately resolved herself to deliberately misdirect the investigation in order to get all of them executed from fingering the wrong person as the culprit. In the trial, she became very quick to blame someone else as Sakura’s murderer. When the truth about Sakura's suicide finally came out, she insisted that she was the one who killed Sakura. However, Makoto managed to solve the mysteries surrounding Sakura’s death and foiled Hina's plan. When the trial was over, Monokuma revealed that he had switched the suicide letter with the fake one. He then went on to read the contents of the letter. Most of the students, especially Hina, were surprised to find out that Sakura sacrificed herself for their sake. Afterwards, they decided to reconcile and unite their strength in order to take down the Mastermind.